Transformers: Galvatron Rising
by johnpatgillespie
Summary: With peace restored to the world after the battle of Hong Kong, Optimus Prime returns to Earth. But duty calls as Galvatron rises and unleashes his chaos and vengeance upon the planet. Now the Autobots must join with the Dinobots, the Yeagers, Joshua Joyce and Cybertron's Elite Guard to unite as one against this threat and defend their home. Please share your feedback. Thank you.
1. Many millions of years ago

**Author's note: Just to say, very special thanks to Storymaker014 for your help and suggestions.**

* * *

_Many millions of years ago, on the planet Cybertron, life existed, but not life as we know it today. Intelligent robots that could think and feel inhabited the cities. They were called Autobots and Decepticons, but the brutal Decepticons were driven by a single goal: total domination. They set out to destroy the peace-loving Autobots, and a war between the forces of good and evil raged across Cybertron, devastating all in it's path, draining the planet's once rich sources of energy. The Autobots, on the verge of extinction, battled valiantly to survive._

An Autobot climbed out of a pipe holding five glowing beams. "Hey Bumblebee, there's barely enough energon here to power the ship"

"At least we found some, Kup. And we got the Allspark too" a smaller, yellow-coloured robot said. "And when these run out?"

"We've got bigger problems to worry about. Now let's get back to base"

Kup then changed into a plain grey pod-like vehicle, and Bumblebee climbed on top of it. After a while, Kup said "we're almost at Iacon, and it's looks like we got our own welcoming committee" as he noticed a squadron of Decepticons waiting at the end of the bridge. Kup took his robot form and pulled out a pair of blades saying "looks like we got some heads to smash eh, Bee?"

Bee responded with "oh yeah. Time to open a can 'a whoop ass!"

Suddenly the Decepticons cleared a path as their leader, the maniacal Megatron, stepped forward. Both Autobots stepped back until they were inches away from the bridge's edge. Megatron pulled out a bladed cannon and said "now, I suggest if you two intend to live, you will give me the cube and tell me. Where is Optimus Prime!"

He grabbed Bumblebee by the neck and said "if you value your spark then you will tell me where he is!"

"I'll never tell!" Bumblebee said, only for Megatron to tighten his grip on his neck. Bumblebee was beginning to choke on his own energon as Megatron gripped his neck in his hand. Bee begged for mercy until finally, Megatron's grasp wrapped around his vocal processor, the pressure crushing the voice box into a mangled piece of metal that Megatron tore from his throat. Kup tried to fight the Decepticons, but they overwhelmed him, as Megatron dropped the unconscious Bumblebee to the ground. Suddenly the area was filled with a bright light as Megatron turned around, only to see his arch-nemesis Optimus Prime standing before him. "Prime"

"One shall stand. One shall fall" the Autobot leader said bravely.

"Why throw away your life so recklessly?"

"That's a question you should ask yourself, Megatron!"

"NO! I'll crush you with my bear hands!" Megatron shouted as he attacked, Optimus pulling out his blade and shouting "Kup! Get Bumblebee and the Allspark to safety" as they fought. Kup fought off the other Decepticons and grabbed Bumblebee and the cube, running across the bridge to where the ship was. Bee just woke up and weakly limped over with Kup. When they reached the ship, a smaller ship landed and a robot with two swords stepped out followed by his team.

"Drift? What are you doing here?"

"Giving backup!" Drift answered. Drift's crew stepped out in the following order.

**Hot Rod:** _Drift's second-in-command. A red and yellow hued Autobot slightly shorter than Drift. Having trained under both Optimus and Sentinel Prime as a student of the Autobot Academy, Hot Rod currently held the rank of Rodimus Prime, though he still preferred his crew call him Hot Rod._

**Prowl:** _Hot Rod's closest friend and the stealth tactician of the group. A slender, black and gold hued Autobot a head shorter than Hot Rod. Prowl was a clerk in the Cybertronian records before the war and witnessed a Decepticon murder innocent Cybertronians._

**Wheeljack:** _the weapon specialist of the group. A rather pudgy, black and white hued Autobot about the same size as Hot Rod, with large flat ears on either side of his head and a mouth-plate permanently covering his mouth. Wheeljack joined Drift's crew in order to get Ironhide, his idol's, attention, and was easily the most intelligent of the team._

**Bulkhead:**_ Wheeljack's friend and muscle. A bulky, green hued Autobot about two heads taller than Wheeljack, Bulkhead shared his friends idolization of Ironhide and joined the team for similar reasons, though Wheeljack was much more intelligent and prepared._

**Firestar:** _The only female of the group, Firestar was the team's navigator and assassin. A red and silver hued Autobot at least 6ft below Rodimus' shoulders, Firestar was constantly pursued by both Prowl and Wheeljack, who both loved the "tough girl" type, much to her annoyance._

**Smokescreen:** _Being the youngest member, Smokescreen was the scout of the team and close friends with Bumblebee. A silver and blue hued Autobot about Bumblebee's size, Smokescreen constantly tried to prove himself to the others, these attempts often ending in disaster._

As Drift and his crew helped Optimus to fight, Kup and Wheeljack prepared the coordinates, Ironhide saying "come on Kup! We must get the ship out of here!" as Ratchet helped the injured Bumblebee. Back on the bridge, Megatron blasted Optimus through the chest and flew up to the ship, firing on the Autobots. By the time he had landed, Kup had several large bullet holes in his chest and was lying dead on his back.

Bumblebee saw this and the uncompleted coordinates. Knowing what he had to do, Bee pushed Ratchet aside and limped over to the control panel while Ironhide held off Megatron. Optimus transformed into his pod-form and raced across to the ship, where he saw Bumblebee with the allspark on the ship. Optimus knew as well as Bumblebee did that the only way to prevent Megatron getting his hands on the cube was to launch it out of his reach. Megatron picked up Ironhide and threw him into Jazz, before turning and running to where Bumblebee was, drawing a blade and picking up pace quickly. Bumblebee activated the launch as Megatron's sword pierced his lower-back and stuck out through his stomach, the ship blasting off at hyperspeed with the cube in tow. Megatron's blade was deep enough inside Bumblebee to be touching his spark, only for Optimus to strike him aside, Megatron landing hard on the ground below the tower. Optimus held the barely-alive Bumblebee as he said "Ratchet. Get him to safety" as he looked up to where the Allspark had gone. "Optimus" Ironhide said. "We have the coordinates the Allspark is headed to"

Jazz then said "a small, populated planet called Earth"

"Drift. Go to Vector Sigma and inform the Elite Guard. Hot Rod. We'll follow the Allspark and give you word when we find it. You are your crew need to take the Jackhammer to scout for more energon deposits to power Cybertron.

"You got it, Optimus, I mean Prime. I mean sir" Hot Rod stuttered. As Drift left, Hot Rod said "hey Drift. How do I drive this without keys?" Drift passing him the keys and saying "don't scratch it!" as he left.

Meanwhile, at Vector Sigma, a large, blue and red robot said "Vector Prime, sir. I have recieved word that Optimus Prime has sent the Allspark out of Cybertron" to a tall, blue and azure robot.

"Cybertron cannot survive without the Allspark. Ultra Magnus. Contact Zeta Major. He has already located a suitable planet on which to rebuild the Cybertronian people. Once Optimus Prime is in transit, get Alchemist Minor to evacuate the planet"

"Yes, sir"

* * *

**PARAMOUNT PICTURES**

PRESENTS

IN ASSOCIATION WITH

**HASBRO PICTURES**

A

**JONATHAN LIEBESMAN**

FILM

_There are mysteries to the universe that we were never meant to solve. But who we are, and why we're here…are not among them. Those answers, we carry inside. I am Optimus Prime, and this message is to my creators. Leave planet Earth alone, because I'm coming…for you!_

In the farthest reaches of outer space, the Autobot leader Optimus Prime flew deep into the dark desolate galaxy. When suddenly his rockets skidded to a halt as he was hit by several passing ships. One of these ships pulled the injured Autobot onto the deck. Optimus regained consciousness on board the vessel. He walked around the small lighted area that he was in, only to be shocked by the electric bars that held him in his cage. He looked up to see the creatures that he could call his creators. Their leader was a pink, slimy skinned alien with eyes that were yellow coloured optics similar to their creations (the hand from the beginning of AOE). "Optimus Prime" he said in his deep, booming voice, before adding "it was kind of you to hand yourself to me when that ridiculous bounty hunting fool Lockdown failed to defeat a mere fleshling"

"Cade" Optimus said, knowing who this alien was referring to as the "mere fleshling", before the alien continued with "I can anticipate that you have come here to learn of our intentions. Eons ago, we were a band of brothers exploring the galaxy. We came across your planet of Cybertron, and with our genius intellect we gave your ancestors the ability to transform. With our newfound knowledge we journeyed further across the stars, with our invention of the Seeds, which we deposited on desolate planets to generate your organic metal. With this we created the 13 primes, and bestowed upon them the Matrix of Leadership, but we also kept our private collection to ourselves. We had created the legendary knights, one of whom you are, but we sent them across the galaxy on their quest, before sending you to Cybertron as the humble clerk known as Orion Pax. Then your planet came to ruin with civil war, where you earned the name of Optimus Prime. With your Allspark lost, you and your companions took the war to Earth, where you have resided for the past few years. It was then that we decided to take back what is ours. We sent the bounty hunter known as Lockdown to hunt our venturing knights, of course as you know Lockdown is no more. And now that we have you, we just have to get the remaining knights ourselves, now won't we?"

"You will not harm the planet Earth. Now while energon still flows through my veins!" Optimus said, suddenly breaking the cage with the Sword of Judgement. "Get him!" the alien shouted, prompting the other creators to charge Optimus, who slashed their heads with his sword or blasted them with the Vector Shield. The Creators were beginning to overpower the Autobot, who took the last desperate measure as to pull out the Seed: a powerful bomb filled with Transformium, and detonated it, encasing the organic aliens in the metal, the leader shielding himself with his throne. Optimus stepped from behind his shield, seeing the field of Transformium around him. The alien stepped from the wreckage, seeing his brothers dead and saying "you fool. I will see that your friends pay the price for this!" before blasting the Autobot out of the ship with a plasma cannon, Optimus becoming airborne as he fired his cannon on one of the ships, causing a linked chained reaction that detonated the entire fleet, Optimus being knocked unconscious by the blast as he was pushed back to the far reaches of space.

Back on Earth, a grey and black Freightliner truck drove through the Mojave desert. Disassembling into a cloud of Cybertronian metal, before reassembling into a large robot with red eyes. He waited for a Cybertronian ship to arrive at his location, as a purple robot stepped out.

"Cyclonus. Good to see you, old friend" the grey and black robot said.

"Who are you?" Cyclonus asked.

"I... AM... GALVATRON!"

**TRANSFORMERS**

_more than meets the eye!_

GALVATRON RISING

_Transformers!_

_Robots in disguise!_

**STARRING**

_Something evil's watching over you_

**PETER CULLEN**

AS OPTIMUS PRIME

_Coming from the sky above_  
_And there's nothing you can do_

**JUDD NELSON**

AS HOT ROD

_Prepare to strike, there'll be no place to run_

**JOSH GAD**

AS WHEELJACK

_When you're caught within the grip_  
_Of the evil Galvatron_

**FRANK WELKER**

AS GALVATRON

_Transformers!_

**BRYAN CRANSTON**

AS ULTRA MAGNUS

_More than meets the eye!_

**PAUL GIAMATTI**

AS RED ALERT

_Transformers!_

**TOM HARDY**

AS PROWL

_Robots in disguise!_

**AARON PAUL**

AS ALCHEMIST

_Strong enough to break the bravest heart_

**CHRISTINA APPLEGATE**

AS FIRESTAR

_So we have to pull together_  
_No, we can't stay worlds apart_

**JONAH HILL**

AS SMOKESCREEN

_To stand divided we will surely fall_

**JOHN GOODMAN**

AS HOUND

_Until our darkest hour_  
_When the light will save us all_

**KEN WATANABE**

AS DRIFT

_Transformers!_

**JOHN DiMAGGIO**

AS CROSSHAIRS

_More than meets the eye!_

**ALFONSO RIBIERO**

AS ZETA MAJOR

_Transformers!_

**KRISTEN BELL**

AS MOONRACER

_Robots in disguise!_

**BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH**

AS CYCLONUS

_Transformers!_

**CATE BLANCHETT**

AS AIRACHNID

_Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of..._

**MARTIN FREEMAN**

AS PERCEPTOR

_The Decepticons!_

**LEE PACE**

AS OIL SLICK

_Transformers!_

**TERRY CREWS**

AS BULKHEAD

_Transform!_

**COREY BURTON**

AS SHOCKWAVE

_It's judgment day and now we've made our stand_

**LIAM NEESON**

AS VECTOR PRIME

_And for now the powers of darkness_  
_Have been driven from our land_

**TOBY KEBBELL**

AS GRIMLOCK

_The battle's over but the war has just begun_

STORY BY

**JOHNPATGILLESPIE**

_And this way it will remain_  
_'Til the day when all are one_

DIRECTED BY

**JONATHAN LIEBESMAN**

_Transformers!_


	2. Fixing Hong Kong

Cade Yeager looked at the sky where Optimus had gone, when suddenly several photographers and journalists surrounded Cade and his family and friends. Joshua Joyce, the CEO of KSI industries, stepped forward and said "alright everybody. Clear a path for the heroes. See this guy(Cade) he just took on a fucking Transformer, so give him a little room" as he guided the Yeagers, Shane and the Autobots through the crowd. When they were out of the crowd, Cade said "thanks Josh. Needed some space there"

"You and me both" Joyce answered as they headed past the crowd with the Autobots behind them. Suddenly, a large green helicopter landed on the ground and a tall, brown-haired man stepped out. "Joshua Joyce?"

"Yeah, that's me"

"I am Major Willian Lennox of NEST and we are here with a warrant for your arrest" the man answered as several soldiers handcuffed Joyce and escorted him to the helicopter, before Cade said "hey. Lennox, is it? Uh, what's going on here?"

"This man is a war criminal responsible for the creation of robots that almost destroyed the city of Hong Kong. We're taking him to the Pentagon where he will be tried and sentenced for his crimes"

"Well, in all honesty. Josh over here is innocent. I mean, he got the seed away from the Decepticons"

"Innocent. Are you an acquaintance to Mr Joyce?"

"He's one of my top mechanics. Cade Yeager. In terms of honesty, he's like the Abraham Lincoln of our time" Joyce said.

"Yes, Yeager's telling the truth" Darcy Tirrel defended, being backed up by Su Yeming who said "yeah, he's right

"Well, Mr Yeager" Lennox said. "Until we can prove your employer's innocence, I will be enlisting you and your family and friends to assist Mr Joyce in fixing the damages done to the city"

"Clean up Hong Kong? Are you fucking kiddin' me?" Joyce shouted. "You really think six people can clean up an entire city" he continued, before a voice said "maybe not, but six humans and four robots might make a difference, baldy". Joyce looked up and saw Hound, Drift, Crosshairs and Bumblebee step forward, as Lennox greeted his old ally with "hey Bee? Haven't seen you in a while" Bumblebee answering with "(buzz) hey, I-missed-you too-dawg"

After the helicopter left and the citizens were escorted to safety, Hound said "right, come on Autobots. Operation:Cleanup is a go" as they began picking up the discarded weapons and debris. Joyce grabbed a shovel and began digging, Shane saying "you looking busy there, Joyce"

"Just giving something back to the community" Joshua responded sarcastically. As Hound helped Cade pick up a Two-Head corpse, Darcy said "we've been here for three hours and we've barely finished the docks. We need more help"

"And maybe someone who could reach the top of the buildings easier" Crosshairs added. Drift then thought for a moment and said "if I am not back in five minutes, then I am dead" as he dropped what remained of a Stinger drone and ran into the forest. "Where's he going?" Tessa asked, only for Hound to answer "probably to write some more haikus"

Drift took his Bugatti form and sped off into the forest, arriving at the crashed Knight's ship. Standing in the center of the small valley, Drift turned around a full 360 to see his surroundings. Drift turned on his car radio to make his presence known, though he wished a better song was playing.

Sooner or later, the trees separated and several much larger Cybertronians stepped out. Drift looked at the towering creatures, and bowed in respect to them saying "great warriors. You have all done so much for us. But I ask your help once again"

Meanwhile, back in the city Hound looked at a timer. When the clock reached 4 minutes and 30 seconds he said "well, looks like Drift ain't coming back"

"Wait. What's that?" Darcy asked as she pointed to the trees, where the legendary knights stepped out of the bushes and ran down the hill to the city. The group recognized these creatures as being the same ones that Optimus asked to help fight the Decepticons. There was the leader, who had the form of a horned T-Rex. The largest one had the form of a Spinosaurus. The smallest one was a double-header Pteradon. And Drift was riding the one who had the form of a beastial Triceratops. When they arrived at the city, albeit causing more damage than the actual battle did, Crosshairs asked "Drift. Why are they here?"

Drift stepped off of the Triceratops and said "look at the city. It will take us less time to clean up what's left of Cybertron with just the ten of us. Everyone, it is my honor to introduce our new cleanup crew"

"What do these ones call 'emselves? The Jurassic Wreckers?"

"Well, I was thinking about calling them...the Dinobots"

"Dinobots?" Joyce asked, waiting a while before choosing to burst into laughter. The others were almost going to join him in his amusement, and would have done had the leader not roared in Joshua's face in anger, the latter quickly failing to keep his nervous bowels clean. "Okay. He likes it, I like it"

Bumblebee picked up the satellite of a skyscraper, asking "how the hell-do you wan-me ta-get-up there?" before the Pteradon swooped down and put out his wing to Bee, who climbed on his back with the satellite. The Pteradon flew up to the highest point of the building, where Bumblebee fixed the satellite back down, before patting the Pteradon on the back and saying "(buzz) good boy-wing-man"

Elsewhere, Drift was trying to get inside a barricaded building, whistling to summon the Triceratops. The dinobot looked at Drift, who set two of his swords on fire and pointed at the building like a Flight Line Marshaller, the Triceratops running at top speed and tearing through the rubble. Drift got on the dinobot's back and said "come on. Let's go" prompting the Triceratops to, albeit slowly, walk over to the next building where Hound was burning Decepticon remains in a makeshift furnace. Hound saw Drift and the Triceratops moving, and laughed as he said "ha ha. Looks like you picked the Slug of the group, huh Drift?" before turning back and seeing the no-longer-burning furnace, yelling "hey you! Ya let the fire go out again!" to the T-Rex, who turned to see the furnace and lit it again with his fire breath. Cade looked at Joyce and said "I don't know about you, but I'm thinking maybe these guys could do good things for your KSI"

"I suppose they could help fix the damage their smaller cousins caused to my labs, if that's what you mean" Joyce answered as the Dinobots walked over with the Autobots on their backs. Bee and Shane swooped down on the Pteradon and fell off by mistake, only for the Pteradon to catch them in each of his mouths, Shane looking to Cade and saying "can we keep them?"


	3. Reinforcements

_Itallic_=Cybertronian

After a few days passed, Joyce sat on the ledge looking over the others, human and bot alike, saying "okay everybody. I have some great news. With the help from our brains and some certain heavy-lifting machines, we fixed Hong Kong. Now let's crack open the wine and celebrate!" prompting a cheer from everyone. Cade poured the champagne, stopping Shane from taking a glass as he said "you sure you don't want a Guiness?"

As everyone else partied, Joyce noticed Drift and the Triceratops standing outside the city. "You know, I get that the samurai doesn't usually celebrate after a victory, but we just saved the world!"

"I am contacting someone!" Drift said as he motioned the Dinobot to go higher. "I recently received contact from a ship in the coordinates of 40.74813 North and 9.70136 West" he added as he turned a light in his hand toward the sky. "What is he doing?" Cade asked, Bumblebee answering with "Angels will-rain down like visitors from Heaven..hallelujah!"

"Visitors from heaven? Oh boy, can't wait to see how this turns out" Joyce answered as they went back inside.

About a week later, in the San Francisco Autobot base Drift said "I'm going to check for any progress. Let's go Slug" as he summoned the Triceratops. Cade said "so, you finally named him. Slug, huh?"

"I was originally considering Slag, but I believe he must have English roots" Drift answered as he looked at the large claw-mark on his chest. Joyce came in and said "actually, we've named all of them now" as Crosshairs entered on the Spinosaurus saying "come on Scorn, down boy" before Scorn threw him to the ground. "Why'd you call him Scorn, Crosshairs?" Hound asked as he drove in.

"Because, that's how he reacted when I called him Spike. I think Bee's called the two-headed one Swoop or somethin'"

"It's Strafe! Whoa" Shane answered as the Pteradon flew clumsily up the building carrying Shane and Bumblebee. "Okay then. What about the big one?" Cade asked. "Well, we're not sure yet"

"I voted for Gypsy Danger" Crosshairs explained.

"I still think we should call him Gorjira" Drift added.

Joyce came back and said "I just checked now, and we're calling him Grimlock!"

"The fuck does that mean?"

"It's the only name left I could trademark"

"Okay, does _he_ like it" Cade asked as he pointed to the Tyrannosaurus, who lowered his face down to Joyce. Joyce asked "does...Grimlock sound good to you?" nervously, soon closing his eyes to await his demise. Instead of eating him however, the Dinobot nudged him over playfully, Joyce saying "hey, I guess he does like it. Good boy, Grimlock, good boy"

"Everyone. Come and see!" Drift shouted as he led the others to the roof of the building. Joyce asked "what's going on?"

"What's that?" Tessa asked as she pointed to a small light in the sky. This lights was yellow and it stuck out from the stars as it entered the atmosphere. As it came into sight, the light was revealed to be a large silver ball that exploded on it's impact in the Muir Woods. The Dinobots took the Autobots and humans down to the woods to find the UFO, Joyce saying "okay, we'll split up. If you find anything, rendezvous back here with your information"

Grimlock, Slug and Drift went down into the forest while Crosshairs, Hound and Scorn ventured upwards. Slug sniffed the blazing trail of the crash-site, eventually leading them to what appeared to be half of a crashed ship. Drift said "Slug, Grimlock. Stay close" as they entered the wreckage, turning on his headlights in order to see. Drift cleared away the dust on the side, seeing ancient Cybertronian writing. When Cade and Joyce arrived, Cade said "this thing's incredible. Knight's Terminus got nothin' on this, huh big boy(to Grimlock)"

"So, what does this say?" Joyce asked about the writing.

"This ship is the Jackhammer. I used to be the captain of it before the war. I always charted energon deposits with my first mate Ho-Primus bless me!" Drift said as he looked to the driver's seats, where unconscious Cybertronians lay buckled in.

"Hot Rod? Prowl? Smokescreen? My crew. I knew these Autobots" Drift said, before Hound radioed in and said "hey Drift, we found half a ship. And guess what ship it is?"

"The Jackhammer"

"Damn right. I found some of your crew here. We'll bring them to you."

When they were back at base, Drift looked at the Cybertronians Hound had brought in.

"I cannot believe this. Wheeljack. Firestar. Bulkhead. The whole crew is here"

"Their levels are low on energon. They're not dead or in sleep mode" Crosshairs said. "Seems that their cogs sort of turned themselves off" Joyce explained as his assisstants carried in six buckets of green liquid. "When we built the new transformers, we powered them using synthetic energon of my own invention. If we connect one of these to their sparks, then they should come back" he added as they connected the tubes to the Cybertronians' chests. "Alright, begin power-up...now"

The assisstants pressed the buttons on their VATs, causing the liquid to flow into their sparks. Eventually, the Cybertronians' eyes began to glow green, and then blue. The red hued Autobot fell from the stand and began coughing. He saw the humans and said "_what the...stay back!_" as he pulled out a loaded cannon, everyone running for shelter. The other Autobots broke themselves free and followed this trend, the pudgy, black and white hued one nervously saying "_you heard him. Stay away from us and no one gets blasted_"

Cade stepped toward the armed Cybertronians with his hands raised, saying "whoa, okay. You all need to calm down. Just put down the guns and the swords, and we can talk"

"Oh, he doesn't speak Cybertronian" the slender, black and gold one said in perfect English, the red one saying "okay, what is he even? Wheeljack, do the test", prompting the black and white one to scan Cade with a green light on his arm. Checking through the results of the scan, Wheeljack said "these are organic lifeforms. Commonly referred to as Hugh-manes"

"It's pronounced humans, actually" Cade said, only for the red one to point his gun and quickly shut him up. Wheeljack slowly said "hello, human. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron"

"Autobots?"

"Well, yeah. How did you know that?" the red one asked.

"Because we told them already"

"Drift?" the red one asked. "Yes, Hot Rod. It is I"

"Drift! Oh boy, am I glad to see you!" Hot Rod said, before noticing the other Autobots and saying "Hound. Crosshairs. Bee. What are you guys doin' here? And Bee, I thought you went with Optimus to find the Allspark"

"(buzz) We-did"

"Oh, so Ratchet wasn't able to help your vocal processors, huh Bee?" Smokescreen asked as he fist-bumped the Autobot. "Speaking of which where is Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked. "And Optimus? (gasp) And Ironhide?!"

Joyce heard this and tried to walk away awkwardly, only for Drift to point and say "he killed Ratchet"

"What! Don't worry, I got this one" Firestar said as she aimed her cannon, Hound saying "whoa, hold your horses there, Star. The bald guy didn't know what he was doin'"

"_Dumbass son of a bitch_" Wheeljack said so that Joyce wouldn't hear. Prowl stood forward and said "so where is Prime?"

"Optimus left Earth a few days ago. He planned to confront our creators"

"Who?"

"So, Drift. Do you plan to introduce your friends here?" Cade asked. "No need for that. We'll introduce ourselves" Hot Rod said, before they said in order.

**Hot Rod:** I'm Rodimus Prime, but you can call me Hot Rod. I'm a top student from the Autobot Academy and could have been a member of the Elite Guard, course maybe if I didn't mess up so often I'd probably be Rodimus Magnus by now.

**Prowl:** Name's Prowl. Tactic and stealth's my specialty. When you tell me a joke, you better make sure it's funny so you don't waste my time!

**Wheeljack:** You can call me Wheeljack. I'm the brains of the team. I was trained by Que himself in building weapons for the Autobots, and most of 'em actually work. Though maybe some of my designs have a glitch or two somewhere.

**Bulkhead:** My name's Bulkhead. Muscle of the team. I may not be the smartest, but I never back away from a mission, especially if there's some Decepticons wanting to get their gaskets kicked.

**Firestar:** I'm Firestar. Am I girl? Yes. Do I ever give up? No friggin' way! I'm more than just a face of steel-coated radiance, and I'm not unwilling to prove it, especially to some misogynistic piece of scrap!

**Smokescreen:** And I'm(trips) whoa! Smokescreen, scout of the team. I'm uninsured, inexperienced and... pretty much unwelcome everywhere on Cybertron except these guys.

"Hm, well. This is nice" Joyce said sarcastically. Cade looked at him and said "no that's right. Yeah. Well, welcome to earth, guys"

"Earth huh? Happy to be here then" Hot Rod said.

"Are you kidding me?" Joyce said to Cade when the new Autobots were out picking vehicle modes.

"Okay, so they didn't like you at first. But for the record, neither did the rest of us" Cade said.

"The girl one aimed a gun at me!"

"So did Hound. And Optimus"

"Okay. Okay. We'll give them a shot. But one of them kills one of us, and they're outta here!"

"Oh, I didn't know you were so upset, Mr Joyce" Wheeljack said as he poked his head out from behind the technology block. "How long have you been there?"

"I never left. I'm the tech man, I don't do missions and stuff"

"What about your vehicle mode. You need to blend in"

"Well, I was just building some weapons when I found this" Wheeljack answered as he pulled out a small car. "Neat wheels" Cade said as he examined the white and black Lancia Stratos HF. "I was thinking this could suit me" Wheeljack explained. "That is, if we're not much of a bother to you" he added before accidentally pressing a button on his hand, activating a missile that ended up blowing up one of KSI's incomplete prototypes. Joyce saw this and, realizing how good potential protectors the new Autobot members could be, said "Well, sorry if I offended you...when I was speaking. Please, stay as long as you need"

"It's fine. You sure you want us to stay, we'd hate to impose"

"No, you can't leave now. Galvatron could be back, we'll need all the help we can get"

"Galvatron? Who's Galvatron?"

Cade looked at Joyce as he said "well, sit down Wheeljack. You may wanna take some notes"


	4. Vehicle Modes

Drift drove through the city and out into Marin County, followed by a red and yellow Dome Zero car. Looking over the sunset, Hot Rod transformed and said "I've never seen a planet as peaceful as this. Not even before the war"

"It has been too long, Hot Rod" Drift said. "In the years since Cybertron's destruction, we've lost many allies. Jazz. Ratchet. Leadfoot. Ironhide. Yet, through all our sacrifices, the Decepticons thrive"

"Yeah. I suppose in spite of Megatron's death, there'll always be others to take his place" Hot Rod said, Drift answering "hm...about that" before Hot Rod's communications alerted. "This is Hot Rod"

"Hey Rod, it's Wheeljack. Turns out, Megatron's not as dead as Drift has told us. Report back to base"

Hot Rot, Drift and the other new Autobots came back. Bulkhead had taken the form of a green SWAT van with retractable wrecking balls. Prowl's black and gold colour scheme had now been repainted to the colors of a policeman's uniform as he took the form of a police car. Firestar's vehicle mode was that off a red mini van with weapons stored on the roof, while Smokescreen's silver and blue Lotus Exige form easily made him a competitor with Bumblebee for shiniest paint job.

As they converted, Wheeljack transformed from a his Lancia Stratos mode and said "okay, so I believe the hairless one has something he wants to tell us"

"Let me guess. He killed Optimus as well" Firestar suggested, Joyce standing up and saying "well, I'm sure Drift covered the whole story with Sentinel Prime and Chicago"

"Yeah, we heard. Optimus killed Megatron"

"(laughs) Yeah, kind of. See, after the battle of Chicago, turns out I used Megatron's old parts to make new transformers, unfortunately, turns out one of the transformers was Megatron in a new body"

"WHAT! MEGATRON'S ALIVE!" Hot Rod shouted, Joyce correcting him with "it's actually Galvatron now"

"Galvatron? Who the heck called him that?" Smokescreen asked, Joyce once again raising his hand. Firestar pulled out her cannon and said "that's it. No one's protecting him this time" only for a large clawed foot to stand between her and Joyce. Firestar looked up to see Joyce's protector, being surprised when she saw Grimlock standing there growling.

"Get out of my way, ya twisted metal lizard" she snapped, but Grimlock didn't move. Drift said "it is unwise to anger the king of the beasts"

"Shut up Drift, and get out of the way, sharptooth!"

Grimlock bent his head down to her, looking her in the eyes with an angry expression on his face. No one knew what he was going to do, but Grimlock surprised them by opening his mouth, out of which came sounds that would make many a Cybertronian quake in fear. But these sounds weren't roars, they were words.

"ME...GRIMLOCK...KING!"

Hearing the usually silent Dinobot speaking quickly scared Firestar into backing away nervously. Hot Rod stepped forward and said "we can't keep fighting amongst ourselves while Galvatron is still out there! I suggest we get the Allspark and get as far away from this planet as possible!"

Joyce put his palm to his face and said "yeah...about that"

"Oh come on, don't tell me the Allspark isn't on this planet!"

"Well, here's the thing Hot Rod" Drift said. "See, the Allspark was um...uh, well..."

"The bastard thing blew into a million pieces" Crosshairs said, prompting a gasp of shock from all the new members. Hot Rod said "what?! The Allspark is destroyed?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly destroyed. More it's energy was... dispersed, really"

"Dispersed? Well, we gotta find it. If Galvatron gets to it first then-

"There's no need to find it, Hot Rod. The only piece of the cube is with a friend of ours"

"Who?"

"Samuel James Witwicky" Joyce said as they turned on a surveillance camera, revealing a picture of an apartment in Washington. "Witwicky's been a close ally of the government since 2007. He's keeping the one known fragment of the Allspark in his house"

"Well then, let's go get it!" Bulkhead said as he grabbed his mace, Prowl adding "yes. He won't be able to defend it alone when the Decepticons arrive!"

"Alright. Where is he?" Hot Rod asked as he pointed his cannon to Joyce. "Just follow the coordinates on the screen."

Meanwhile, in the far reaches of outer space, a Cybertronian floated through the universe unconscious. He was able to open his blue optics weakly to see the bright lights which engulfed him. The lights originated from a large battleship, from which a smaller ship flew over and two Cybertronians stepped out, hoisting the injured robot onto their ship and flying back to the main vessel. As he was pulled out, the injured robot was surrounded by his saviors, one of them saying "he's alive. But his levels are faint. I fear he won't make it"

"Red Alert. Transport him to sick bay immediately" a tall, blue coloured robot said as a shorter red and silver robot took away the injured Cybertronian. The blue robot saw the injured Cybertronian and recognized the blue and red colours. "Optimus? You're safe now, old friend"

"Ultra Magnus" a gruff voice said as a tall, azure and blue colored robot stepped forward. "Lock onto the Allspark's coordinates and prepare to activate the Hyper-drive"

"Yes sir" Ultra Magnus answered as he stepped over to the computer, the azure and blue robot turning toward a slightly shorter, blue and red robot saying "Alchemist Minor. What is your analysis of this mysterious planet?"

"A younger planet, commander" the shorter robot answered. "I have traced the life signals of several Autobots, including Rodimus Prime's maintenance crew. We have reason to believe that they're being harbored by the planet's organic natives"

"Oh boy, we can't go there, commander" Red Alert said loudly as he tended to Optimus' wounds. "Do enlighten us, Red Alert" the azure and blue robot said.

"They're organics. If I've learned anything in my life, it's never trust anything that has flesh or blood, especially both. Just look at what happened on my little detour to the planet _LV-117_" Red Alert answered as he pointed to deep burns in his arm, his wiring being visible through the scar.

"I sympathize with you for your concern, Red Alert. But in this dark hour, it is a risk that we must take. We must retrieve the Allspark before Megatron can obtain it"

Back on Earth, Sam Witwicky walked into his apartment saying "Carly, I'm home" as his now pregnant wife stepped out of the kitchen. Sam kissed Carly as she said "so hero, how was work today?"

"Well, I had to go a day without seeing you, so let's just call it hell on Earth"

"Sam, we've both seen what hell on Earth is" Carly answered before a loud knocking came at the door. Sam said "I'll get it" as he walked over and opened the door, coming face to face with the large blue optics and flat square ears of the robot who said "hey there. I'm Wheeljack. It's Sam, right?"

"Carly, go into the kitchen please" Sam said with a tone of panic in his voice. Carly said "Sam, what's going o-ahh! Who is that!"

"Oh hey, I'm Wheeljack. What's your name?" the Autobot answered as he tried to poke his head further through the doorway, his ears stopping this from happening.

Carly ran into the kitchen as Sam said "oh come on. I'm married now. You guys can't keep harassing me like this! Where's Bee? What happened to Bumblebee, I've never seen you before"

"For Primus' sake, Wheeljack! Stop being so soft and let's get back to business!" Prowl complained as he shoved Wheeljack out of the doorway tore it apart to grab Sam, aggressively saying "where's the Allspark!" as Carly screamed in fear.

"Prowl. Prowl! Calm down!" Hot Rod said as he restrained his friend, gently putting Sam on the ground as he said "now, Samuel James Witwicky. Be a good little organic and get the piece of the Allspark you have for us"

Sam quickly went upstairs to get the fragment while Wheeljack and Bulkhead talked to Carly.

"So, there is a small human growing inside of you, right?" Wheeljack asked, Carly answering "yeah. It's my baby. We're calling him Daniel(G1 reference)"

"Danny-el? You have very unusual names here on Earth. Sam. Carl-e. Danny-el"

"Alright. I've got the piece" Sam said as he passed Hot Rod a small compact box, the latter keeping it in his chest storage. "Autobots. Transform and roll out!" was Hot Rod's order as he took his Dome Zero form, Prowl following with his police form as Wheeljack said to Carly "good luck with the birth-giving" before following the group in his Lancia Stratos form.


	5. The tale of Rodimus Prime

Back at base, Prowl and Crosshairs examined the fragment of the Allspark as Wheeljack helped Hound to build new weapons. As Wheeljack put together his prototype cannon, he said "can I just say that it's a breathtaking honor to be building weapons for a legendary warrior like you, Commander Hound?"

"Sure, sure. I won't be listening but, that's fine" Hound said before Wheeljack stood up. He was covered in an array of cannons and said "okay, I'm done. What do you think, Bulkhead? I took some of Irohide's machine guns, Jazz's Crescent cannon, Megatron's old fusion cannon, Optimus' Flight-tech machine guns, Sentinel's cosmic rust cannon Shockwave's Astromag cannon, and Roadbuster's armor-crushers, stuck 'em together, and I made some of the biggest, baddest machinery this side of the cosmos!"

"So, what happened to the Decepticons. Prowl said he couldn't find any signals" Hot Rod said to Drift, who answered "after the Hong Kong incident Galvatron disappeared, but he'll be back. I can feel it"

"Well, I guess we better think of an idea or two for when he shows up" Hot Rod pointed out. "And I couldn't ask for a better team of Autobots to help"

"Not even Cybertron's Elite Guard? Cause they'd be pretty handy right now" Wheeljack said. Cade clearly saw that this made Hot Rod uncomfortable, the latter saying "I think I'm gonna go and... see what Smokescreen's doing"

"I thought you hated Smokescreen" Wheeljack asked, Hot Rod not answering as he left. "Whatta ya thinks grindin' his gears?" was Wheeljack's question this time, only for Prowl to hit him over the head and say "you crankshaft! You know what happened when he was in the academy!"

"Academy?" Cade asked, Drift answering "you see, Yeager Cade. All the finest warriors of Cybertron learn everything they know at the Autobot Academy"

Hound added "this is where you earn your ranks. Optimus was enlisted there by Vector Prime during the war. He started as Orion Pax, then he earned the rank Cadet Optimus. After that he became known as Optimus Minor, then Optimus Major, then at what you humans call graduation, he got the rank known as Optimus Magnus. But one time, Optimus was escorting some energon supplies to Vector Sigma when Decepticons ambushed them. Optimus didn't give up. He rallied his maintenance crew against the attackers, and they got through the Decepticons and made it to Vector Sigma"

"How many crew members did he lose in the battle?" Cade asked.

"None. And on Cybertron, when you show the signs of a true leader, you're given the highest rank on Cybertron. And that's where Optimus Prime came from. The Primes can join a swat force known as the Elite Guard, led by Supreme Commander Vector Prime. Optimus' bravery earned him an honorary place on this force"

"But I still don't see why Hot Rod is so pissed" Cade pointed out, Joyce sitting down to listen to the story. Hound continued with "Not long after Optimus was made a Prime, he met a young maintenance bot called Hot Rod. Admiring his spirit, Optimus enlisted Hot Rod into the Academy, where Hot Rod was taken under the wing of one of Optimus' old classmates, Ultra Magnus. Magnus was as good a leader as Optimus was, but they were always soldiers at spark, so he kept the lower rank. Ultra Magnus saw the greatness in Hot Rod, hoping one day he could prove himself. But one day Hot Rod, or rather Rodimus Minor in terms of rank, was put on a recon with some friends of his. His second-in-command was a second year called Cadet Red Alert, and they were inseperable. They both liked the same girl, Cadet Nautica, but she was always closer to Rodimus. As they were on their way back, Red Alert suggested they check out the classified Planet LV-117"

_(FLASHBACK)_

_"Red Alert, it's too risky" Rodimus objected._

_"What? Are ya a scaredy bot, Rodimus?"_

_"Maybe we should just check it out?" Nautica suggested. Rodimus sighed and said "alright, Nauti. Because you suggested it"_

_ As their ship landed on the planet, Red Alert stepped out and said "ah, smell that fresh air. No air conditioning could ever be this powerful"_

_"Okay remember. Five minutes and we're outta here. I mean this place is off limits. Anyone finds out we were here, we'll be arrested!"_

_"Don't be such a drama bot, Rodimus. Everyone knows there's no life on this planet"_

_"Red Alert! Watch out!" Nautica shouted as a massive eight-legged alien stepped out and sprayed acid from it's mouth onto Red Alert's arm. As he looked at it burning through to his circuits, Red Alert was in too much pain to move as the spider-creature came closer. Nautica fired her cannons at the creature as Rodimus dragged Red Alert to safety. Soon, more creatures stepped out and began to overpower the three, Rodimus pressing his radio and saying "Rodimus to Elite Guard command. We are under attack. Repeat! Requesting backup. We are under attack!"_

_"Stay cool Rodimus" Jazz answered on the other end. A Cybertronian ship came by not long afterwards. As the door opened, Optimus stepped out and said "come on. Quickly!" as Rodimus helped Red Alert onto the ship. One of the creatures attacked them, Optimus quickly dispatching it with his blade. "Nauti! Hurry!" Rodimus yelled._

_Nautica said "I'm coming! I'm-", only to be cut off when she was impaled through the chest with one of the creature's spikes. "NO!" Red Alert yelled as he the smoke surrounding Nautica, but Rodimus pulled the ship door down and said "take off! Now!"_

_"No! Don't! Nauti's still out there!" Red Alert shouted as he tried to leave, Jazz and Bumbleebee restraining him as he said "calm down, buddy. Calm down"_

_As they left the planet, Rodimus looked out the window and said "Optimus. Sir. Do you think she might've...(sigh)"_

_"There's nothing else you could've done, Rodimus" Optimus said as he comforted the young Autobot. "Yes there was! You could've given her a chance! A chance to escape! Murderer! Traitor!" Red Alert said, only for a voice to say "and what were you three doing on that planet?" as Ultra Magnus stepped forward._

_(FLASH-FORWARD)_

Cade said "guess that Red Alert got what he deserved, huh, Hound?"

"Not exactly"

_(FLASHBACK)_

_All the Cybertronians in the court stood up as their Supreme Commander, the Great Vector Prime of Vector Sigma, stood forward and called for silence. He said in his deep voice "my fellow Autobots. We are gathered today to witness case number 84C01-0703-JD-00569, in the matter of Rodimus Minor and Cadet Red Alert. The defendants stand accused of trespassing on organic planet LV-117 in violation of Cybertronian law, resulting in the tragic demise of Cadet Nautica. Optimus Prime, has your jury reached a verdict?"_

_"(sigh) Yes, commander" Optimus answered reluctantly. "Good. Now, Rodimus Prime, Cadet Red Alert. Before I pronounce judgement, do either of you have any final statement?" Vector asked, Red Alert angrily saying "I wanted to go back for Nautica, your honor. But when things went out of control, Rodimus chickened out like the crankshaft he is!"_

_"So you've testified, Cadet" Ultra Magnus said as he stood from the jury, which included Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz. "But I believe there is more to this story than meets the optic sensor"_

_Optimus looked down to Rodimus and said "whose idea was it to go to the planet LV-117?"_

_Rodimus stepped forward and, albeit reluctantly, said "I was the higher rank, your honor. Whatever happened it was my responsibility"_

_"Anything you'd care to add, Cadet?" Ultra Magnus asked, clearly knowing who was truly to blame. But Red Alert simply answered "no sir", prompting Vector Prime to sigh in both annoyance and disappointment at the Cadet, turning to Rodimus to say "then you leave me no choice. Rodimus Minor, you are hereby...expelled from Autobot Academy and ineligible for service in the Elite Guard. I had high hopes for you, Rodimus. I hoped one day you would achieve greatness, perhaps even prove yourself a worthy Prime. But it's clear that being a hero is simply...(sigh) not in your programming. Ultra Magnus, take them away"_

_(FLASH-FORWARD)_

Joyce said "gee. Talk about injustice"

"Hot Rod never spoke of the Elite Guard or Nautica again. He just can't live with his losses anymore"

Crosshairs cut in and said "oh, but that old codger Optimus wasn't giving up on Hot Rod"

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Optimus led Hot Rod into a cargo bay and said "from the moment I met you, I knew you were destined for greatness, Hot Rod. And your stellar cycles of service at the Autobot Academy have more than proven it. I expected cowardice on Red Alert's part, and though I cannot reinstate you into the Elite Guard, I was able to pull some strings and get you a ship of your own to command"_

_Hot Rod saluted his superior saying "thank you sir. You won't regret this, Commander"_

_Optimus saluted back and said "congratulations. Rodimus... Prime" before leaving. Rodimus said "this is awesome. My own ship" as he opened the door. But his smile suddenly became a frown of disappointment as he saw the rusty, old Cybertronian fighter ship. A chubby, white and black hued Autobot rolled from under the ship and said "hey there. Who are you?"_

_"I'm Rodi-(long pause) I'm Hot Rod" Rodimus answered. He didn't yet feel ready to command a ship, yet alone a crew. "It's nice to meet you, Hot Rod. My name's Wheeljack" the chubby Autobot answered as they shook hands. A blue hued samurai Autobot said "good to see you, soldier. I'm the captain, you can call me Drift. And I know the old Jackhammer does not look like much, but it's still got plenty of stellar cycles left in her. It's the younger recruits you need to worry about" as he pointed to a young Autobot saying to a female "hey Firestar. Did I tell you that you look amazing today cause you do", this prompting Firestar to say "Bulkhead. Do the honors, will you" as a large, green Autobot smashed the smaller bot in the face._

_"This is gonna be a long night" Rodimus said in annoyance._

_(FLASH-FORWARD)_

"Well, at least he got a team" Cade said, Drift walking in and saying "Cade, you do understand that we were a maintenance crew"

"Maintenance crew"

"Yes. We were tasked with finding eneron deposits to return to Iacon. It took some getting used to, but Hot Rod eventually grew fond of his job"

_(FLASHBACK)_

_As Hot Rod began to drill the energon mine, he saw something inside the mountain. It was a Cybertronian. He wore an Autobot insignia on his shoulder and sat cross-legged on the ground next to his ship. "Um. Excuse me. Are you online?"_

_"Hot Rod, what are you doing in here?" Wheeljack asked. "There's a bot in here!"_

_"Is he offline?"_

_"No. I don't think so. I think he's in stasis or something"_

_"Touch him and see if he does anything"_

_"No. I'm not doing that"_

_"Are you scared, Hot Rod?"_

_"No. Why don't you do it!"_

_"Don't think I won't" Wheeljack said as he crept over to the frozen robot. He reached out his hand to touch the Cybertronian, only for the robot to suddenly grab Wheeljack's arm and say "do you mind?", this sudden movement prompting feminine screams of fright from both Hot Rod and Wheeljack. The autobot added "I'm trying to meditate!", Hot Rod saying "don't worry. We can work around you"_

_"(sigh) A million stellar cycles trying to commune with the Allspark and all I've got to show for it is a massive pain in the processor!"_

_"Don't worry. We'll be so quiet, you won't even know we're here!" Wheeljack said, not knowing that Smokescreen was dropping a grenade into the mountain, shouting "fire in the hole guys!"_

_Hot Rod, Wheeljack and the other Autobot saw the grenade and panicked as they ran for the exit, Wheeljack carrying the new Autobot to safety as they narrowly missed the massive explosion. The Autobot looked inside the destroyed mountain and said "ugh! My ship! Now how do you expect me to get off this spark-forsaken rock!"_

_"Calm down. Calm down" Hot Rod said. "We can transport you once we're finished on this sector. Shouldn't be long. Fifty, sixty stellar cycles, that's all! Of course, if you lend a servo it might speed things up a bit"_

_"You expect me to be a maintenance bot!"_

_"It's my best offer. Take it or leave it" Hot Rod said as he stuck out his hand. The Autobot shook his hand. Hot Rod asked "what's your name, soldier?"_

_"My name is Prowl"_

_(FLASH-FORWARD)_

"And that's how I joined the crew" Prowl said as he entered the room. Cade thought about this and said "So, maintenance bots, huh"

"Well, we weren't always. Heck, I was a top student in the weapons designs program" Wheeljack said happily.

"I've recieved training from Alpha Trion himself" Prowl said, Bulkhead adding "I was a trainee Wrecker. Wasn't a single Decepticon I couldn't pulvarize!"

"If you're all such great warriors, why weren't you in the Elite Guard"

"Well, we just weren't what old Vector Prime was looking for. We were um... uh... well... how do you say it?"

"I think the word you're looking for is... screw ups!" Firestar said.

"Yeah, that's it! I get that we're not the sharpest tools in the shed, and we're nobody's first choice when it comes to joining clubs, but we've still got sparks!"

Suddenly, the alert went off as a voice said "UNIDENTIFIED FLYING OBJECT LOCATED!" as Fox news went on. "Good morning America. This is Christine Clayburg and we have recieved reports of an unidentified flying object on it's way to downtown San Francisco. Stay with us for reports"

Hot Rod looked at the screen and said "I recognize that ship!" as Smokescreen and Bumblebee came in, the former saying "did you guys see the news!"

"It's kind of hard to miss!" Prowl said in annoyance. "We had better look into it" Drift said as Hot Rod quickly took his Dome Zero for and said "Autobots. Transform and Roll out!"


	6. The Elite Guard

As they arrived at the crashsite, they saw that the army was already surrounding the ship. The Autobots pulled up and transformed as Cade, Joyce and Yeming. Joyce said "hey, have your men stand down. We'll handle this"

"Joshua Joyce" Lennox said as he took off his sunglasses. "Well, it's gonna be hard to trust you after the Hong Kong incident!"

"Don't worry, human" Hot Rod interrupted. "This ship belongs to a friend of ours!"

Suddenly, the door to the ship opened, the area becoming clouded in foggy smoke. As the smoke cleared, Cade could see a bright red symbol. The Autobot insignia, though it had three downward-pointing chevrons on either side, almost like a rank symbol. The insignia stood on the chest of a robot who stepped from the ship. The robot was mostly colored blue on his chest, arms and calves, with large azure-coloured shoulder armor, torso and thighs. He held a large, bright blue hammer while the metal on his face was shaped into a beard similar to that of Sentinel Prime.

He was soon followed by a taller, bulkier robot with red and blue colors. He wore a blue helmet similar to that of Optimus, though it possessed no mouthplate and had long, silver colored antennae protruding from either side of it, and the Autobot insignia on his arms had only two chevrons. Soon there followed a shorter, mostly red robot with blue forearms, calves and helmet, which possessed a yellow stripe on the top of either side, with blue ears protruding similar to Optimus' helmet. His windscreen chestplate and color scheme caused him to resemble a smaller, much younger Optimus, only with a more youthful face and more top heavy body, and an insignia with only one chevron.

Hot Rod and the other Autobots saluted the azure and blue robot, Hot Rod saying "Vector Prime, sir! Welcome to Earth, commander. It's an hono-

"Alchemist Minor!" Vector Prime said to the short, Optimus-looking robot. "Set up a force shield to quarantine us from the planet's organic natives"

Alchemist looked at the humans curiously, saying "is that really necessary, commander? With all due respect, sir, I'd like to have a closer look at them"

"You won't feel the same way when one of them spits acid at you and melts your insides!" a red and white robot said as he hurried out. His insignia possessed a single chevron on it, similar to Alchemist Minor. "Come on. Don't be so melodramatic, Red Alert. They can't do that... can they?" Alchemist asked.

"Let's just say I've had a bit of experience with organic creatures. Isn't that right, Rodimus?" Red Alert answered as he activated a force shield around the ship, keeping the robots in and the humans out. Vector Prime went back inside the ship saying "Red Alert Minor. Decontaminate Rodimus Prime and his troops"

"With pleasure, commander" Red Alert smiled menacingly as the Autobots were escorted into the ship. Once inside, Red Alert stuck the Autobots in a large container and activated several cannons which fired a foamy washing liquid onto them. The Autobots were coughing and sputtering at this, Wheeljack saying "(cough), (cough). What's this for!" as the heavy spray pinned him to the floor. Hound whispered to Drift "I don't think he remembers us"

"And that's exactly how I want to keep it!" Crosshairs answered. Firestar said "ugh! This is ruining my paint-job!" as Prowl added "there's truly no need for this!", Bee saying "Bttz! Bttz! Circuits...Fried"

"You said it Bee!" Smokescreen agreed as he was also knocked over by the spray.

"Yeah! Is this really necessary, Red Alert?" Hot Rod complained.

"Can't risk an organic infestation! Take it like a real bot, Rodimus!" Red Alert said arrogantly, only for the machines to switch off as Alchemist said "that's enough scrap, Red Alert! I don't give a spark what happened with you and Rodimus, but there's no need to harass these guys too!"

As the Autobots exited the container, Alchemist reached his hand over to Wheeljack, who was still on the floor. As he helped him up, he recognized the robot. "Wheeljack?"

"Alchemist?"

"Jackie! Boy, is it great to see you, old friend!" Alchemist said as he hugged Wheeljack. "That's enough, Alchemist!" Vector Prime said. "We've wasted enough valuable energy and resources finding you all. Now, if it's all the same to you, we'll take the Allspark, and return to New Cybertron"

"New Cybertron?"

"Yes" Ultra Magnus answered. "You see, when the Allspark was launched into the cosmos, we knew that our people wouldn't survive without it. And so, we have rebuilt our people on a new planet. New Cybertron runs currently on Energon, but it won't last forever. It is only with the Allspark can we keep our people safe"

"Oh, good Primus" Hot Rod said. Drift said "Commander, something has happened that caused doing that to become impossible"

"Enlighten us please, Captain Drift" Ultra Magnus said. "Well, Ultra Magnus, how do we put this lightly" Crosshairs stuttered, Smokescreen simply saying "Optimus and Bumblebee blew up the Allspark. Sorry"

The new arrivals' faces dropped in shock. Hot Rod turned to Smokescreen, who said "what? Is that not what happened?"

"The Allspark is destroyed?" Vector Prime asked.

"Well, not destroyed. The cube's energy was simply dispersed... sort of" Drift explained.

"You expect us to believe that?" Red Alert asked. "Yes, for several solar-cycles we've been fighting the Decepticons to prevent them from getting the rest of it!"

"Oh please. You grease-grunts couldn't hit a barn door with a boomerang! Alchemist checked the signals twice. No sign of Decepticons"

Bumblebee cut in with "beep. Because we... kicked their asses... off the plan... et!"

"You're all a lot of things, Bumblebee. But heroes aren't one of 'em!"

"My crew speaks the truth, Commander" a voice said as a familiar Autobot limped in supported by Ultra Magnus.

"Optimus! You're okay!" Crosshairs said happily, Drift saying "you've returned, sensei!" as Hound said "oh, yeah! We got the whole gang in here!"

Meanwhile, outside the ship, Cade tried to kick through the force shield. He said to Joyce "we gotta get in there, somehow!"

"How do you suggest we do that, Cade? We break in there, we could start a whole galactic conflict!"

Back inside the ship, Red Alert said "I'll give you all creativity for your story, but where's your proof. I want to see one piece of evidence that the Allspark was not completely destroyed on your watch, and when I do, I'll believe you!"

"You have my word, Red Alert" Hot Rod said sternly, Red Alert saying "and we all know what that's worth, don't we?"

Hot Rod remained silent and stone-faced, Bulkhead saying "come on, Hot Rod"

"Yeah" Wheeljack said. "Why don't you stand up for yourself!"

"Because he knows his place" Red Alert said smugly, Wheeljack losing his temper and saying "HOW BOUT I PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE!" as he tackled Red Alert to the ground and began to beat him senseless, Red Alert fighting back best he could. Hot Rod, Prowl and Alchemist grabbed and restrained Wheeljack as Red Alert got out a blaster, Ultra Magnus grabbing Red Alert by the head and lifting him off the ground. Alchemist's words to Wheeljack were "calm down, Jackie, this piece of scrap's not worth it", Magnus' words to Red Alert were "quit squirming, you insignificant runt! You're lucky enough to still be in the Elite Guard!"

"ENOUGH!" Vector Prime said as he brought down his hammer, calling for silence as everyone froze. Vector continued with "these are serious charges and they will be investigated. Now, Optimus Prime. Rodimus Prime. Bumblebee. Show me where this supposed battle took place. Your crew will stay with Alchemist Minor and Red Alert until this matter is settled. Ultra Magnus, you will accompany us to investigate"

"Yes sir" Ultra Magnus answered, before saying "as you know, Commander. I've selected some typical earth vehicles as to avoid attracting attention to ourselves"

"Good work, Ultra Magnus. Transform!" Vector Prime said as he transformed into a massive blue and azure Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II, Ultra Magnus becoming a 1986 blue and red cabover freightliner large car carrier. These military-style vehicles caused Smokescreen to groan, turning to Bulkhead and sarcastically saying "oh yeah, no one's gonna notice that!"

The force shield went down and Hot Rod stepped out, followed by Ultra Magnus and Vector Prime. The humans were terrified, Hot Rod saying "it's okay. They're on our side" as Cade said "is that...Optimus!", smiling when he saw the Autobot leader limping out of the ship.

Optimus stepped weakly over to the exit, Magnus saying "oh yes, and I've also picked out a new vehicle mode for you Optimus. Much more armor than the last one" as he brought Optimus over to a red and blue freightliner cab-over-engine class 8 truck. Optimus scanned the vehicle and transformed into a replica of the flat-nosed cab semi-truck. Optimus drove over to Cade and transformed back into his robot mode, which was now much more bulkier and box-like than his previous bodies. Gone were the red flames on his paint job, instead having a simple red torso and arms, silver thighs and blue calves. He was back to perfect health, with the Autobot symbol on either shoulder of his massive arms, and the grill of the truck was now on his waist, and he possessed a mouthplate over his face that moved when he spoke, though it could not retract like his original plate.

"Cade. It is good to see you, old friend" Optimus said as he transformed and drove off with Vector, Magnus, Bumblebee and Hot Rod. Cade saw that the force shield was closing over the ship again, quickly running over to it and ducking under the shield before it engulfed the ship. Seeing that he was already in the ship, Cade called Joyce and said "Josh. I'm inside the ship. I'm gonna find the others!"


	7. Introductions

In the sandy Mojave desert, Galvatron stood forward, waiting for his contacts to arrive. Sooner or later, a purple jet and black and gold Bell 212 Huey helicopter arrived, landing next to him.

"Yes, my disciples. It is good to see you both again" Galvatron said as the jet turned into Cyclonus, a towering purple Decepticon and the helicopter turned into a shorter, female Decepticon with purple eyes and four robotic limbs protruding from her back to accompany her arms and legs. "Cyclonus. Airachnid. What information have you recieved"

Airachnid answered "The Autobot Elite Guard ship has arrived on Earth. Vector Prime and Ultra Magnus have come for the Allspark"

"Well, they shall only be disappointed. After the scum Witwicky destroyed me with the Allspark, it dispersed it's knowledge, it's energy, all around this wretched planet. With the seed gone, and Sentinel Prime's space-bridge destroyed, we are powerless without the Allspark!"

"With the cube in our possession, the Autobots of New Cybertron will fall to their knees" Cyclonus said proudly. "Indeed. Airachnid. Return to New Cybertron and find Oil Slick. Prepare the Decepticons for my return"

Meanwhile, Optimus had led Hot Rod, Bumblebee, Vector Prime and Ultra Magnus to Mission City, where he showed them a shrine that had been built in memory of those who lost their lives in the battles.

"It was here that the Allspark was used to destroy Megatron" Optimus explained.

Ultra Magnus said "fantastic. With Megatron destroyed, Primus truly smiles upon us. New Cybertron will celebrate" before Hot Rod awkwardly said "yyyeeeaaahhh... he's sorta destroyed"

"What do you mean "sort of" destroyed, Rodimus Prime?" Vector Prime asked.

"Well, let's just say our buddies on Earth used what was left of the dead to make Megatron, or maybe Galvatron, a new body"

"What! Optimus Prime, did you know about this!"

"The humans are not to blame. They did not understand what they were doing"

"And where is this Galvatron and his new Decepticon army?"

Back on the Elite Guard ship, Cade quietly tiptoed through the vessel. He called Joyce, saying "Joshua. I'm walking through the ship now. No one's found me yet, and I haven't found the oth-

Suddenly, he stepped on a red line, triggering an alarm. Alchemist shouted "organic contamination alert!" as he ran into the room, seeing Cade and freezing. "Contamination located!"

"Contamination? Says the ones who destroyed all our cities!"

"O-ok-oka-okay, j-ju-jus-just back off the s-sh-shi-ship. Nice and slowly. And don't spray me with your acid breath!"

"Acid breath? You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me. Where are the others?"

"If by others you're referring to Rodimus' crew, they're in the other room. I'm afraid our commander Vector Prime has placed them under house arrest until he finds out what happened to the Allspark."

"Ah fuck this, I'll go find them myself" Cade said as he walked forward, Alchemist stepping his foot down to block his path. Cade simply said "boo" and Alchemist screamed and hung onto the ceiling. The other Autobots entered, Wheeljack "what are you doing up there, Alchemist?"

"Stay away. He might spray you with corrosive acid!" Alchemist said with fear. Wheeljack picked up Cade and said "Cade isn't corrosive. He's our friend"

"What? But Red Aler-

"Is a stupid son of a glitch!" Smokescreen interrupted. Hot Rod said "well, he hasn't the best experience with organics"

"Well, neither have I in case you haven't noticed!" Alchemist said, still hanging onto the ceiling. Once he had calmed down, Wheeljack said "trust me Alchemist. Humans are perfectly fine. We have lots of friends. There's Tessa, Shane, Darcy, Joyce, oh you're gonna love that guy. Come on, we'll introduce you"

"Sorry, Jackie, no can do. Vector Prime says I have to stay with you guys"

"Yeah but, he didn't say where" Firestar pointed out. Alchemist thought for a moment and said "well, I have been wanting to test out my new vehicle mode, besides..." before transforming into a red and blue semi-truck, similar to the one Optimus had chosen earlier, adding "a species that could invent a truck with this kinda horsepower can't be that bad!"

"Hey!" Red Alert called as he walked in, Alchemist quickly turning back into his robot mode. "What's all this I'm hearing about leaving the ship"

"We were just taking Alch-

"So, Alchemist, you're behind all of this! I should have known. I always knew you looked up to Rodimus. You're even weaker than these organics!"

"Come on Alchemist, why are you taking this shit?" Cade asked, Alchemist saying "well, he's older than I am"

"But you're in the Minor rank" Prowl pointed out. "He's only a cadet"

"Yeah but-" Alchemist said, before stopping to think, before adding "yeah, you're right"

"This is a direct threat, you naive insubordinate crankshaft! I'm reporting this to Vector Prime, you hear that, Alchemist?"

"It's Alchemist Minor. Listen, you arrogant piece of scrap. I may be a couple hundred stellar cycles younger than you, but I'm still a higher rank. And as long as it stays like that, you can take your threats, and your attitude, and _save them in your hard drive_!" Alchemist snapped, prompting a gasp from the Autobots, Hound saying "no need for that kinda language!"

"Don't worry, I got this one!" Cade said as he jumped down from Wheeljack, walking over to Red Alert and saying "boo!"

"AAAGGGHHH! Organic! Organi-oof!" Red Alert screamed before being hit over the head by Prowl, who said "that's for getting Hot Rod kicked out of the academy, arsehole! So, shall we leave"

Meanwhile, on the planet of New Cybertron, three Autobots stood over the recently constructed Space Bridge Nexus. One of the Autobots, a dark blue and yellow colored warrior, pressed his com-link and said "this is Zeta Major to Elite Guard command. The Space Bridge Nexus has achieved completion" as the second Autobot, a smaller, bright blue female, raced around the bridge. She moved almost at the speed of light, with a voice just as fast to match.

_"Zeta-Zeta!Zeta-Major!-The-space-bridge-is-complete-yes-it-is-now-we-can-go-wherever-we-want-to-yes-we-can-nobody's-gonna-stop-us-from-doing-that-nobody-nobody-nobody!"_ she said quickly, as a red and black robot with a large telescope on his shoulder said "that's good to hear, Moonracer. What do we do now, Zeta?"

"Well, that's quite simple Perceptor. Now we have been assigned to protect it. Alpha Trion doesn't want this space bridge getting into the hands of those Decepticon rebels"

_"Without-the-space-bridge-there-is-no-hope-no-hope-no-hope-no-hope-at-all"_

"You got that right, Moonracer" Perceptor answered. In the command centre, an Autobot clerk contacted the trio, saying "Longarm to Zeta Major. Sir, all of our defences are set up. There's no sign of Deceptions anywhere"

Little did the Autobot know, but behind him a tall, slender robot stood, saying "Longarm. It is good to see you, old friend"

"(gasp) Oil Slick! Decepticon infiltration! Requesting bac-aarrgghh!" Longarm said before Oil Slick wrapped his clawed fingers around his neck. "Ah ah ah. We can't have you alerting anyone before Galvatron makes his grand return"

"What are you talking about?" Longarm asked, before Oil Slick took out a blade from his back, putting it to Longarm's neck as he said "that's for Optimus Prime to find out" before dispatching the Autobot. Oil Slick activated the contactor and said "Oil Slick to Cyclonus. Come in Cyclonus. The space bridge is under my command. Tell Galvatron that if Vector Prime returns the Allspark fragment to New Cybertron, I will be taking matters into my own servos."

Back on Earth, Optimus led Bumblebee, Hot Rod, Magnus and Vector Prime back to the ship, where Vector said "what is going on here?!", transforming to his robot mode as he saw Alchemist and Hot Rod's crew speaking to the humans outside.

"Oh, uh, Vector Prime sir. I w-

"Alchemist Minor, I told you to stay with the ship. Explain yourself!"

"Well, technically, you didn't say stay with the ship, you said stay with these guys. And they were just introducing me to their human friends, sir"

Vector Prime saw the humans and said "so, Red Alert's theory of the organics being dangerous is incorrect?"

"Yes sir, I believe it is"

"Very well. Rodimus Prime, if it's all the same to you, we will take the Allspark fragment you have kept here and return it to Cybertron. Optimus Prime, we may need you to accompany us there to explain the Allspark's dispersion to Alpha Trion."

"Yes, Commander" Optimus answered, before Ultra Magnus said "also, where is Cadet Red Alert?"

"He's tied up in the brig of the ship. He was being a bit of an arse to Alchemist" Prowl answered, prompting Hot Rod to shoot a "don't-say-that-or-you'll-get-me-in-trouble" glare at him while Alchemist tried to explain. Instead, Vector Prime laughed, saying "good work soldier. Sometimes we have to teach a lesson to cadets who insult their superiors. Isn't that right, Alchemist Minor?"

"Yes sir" Alchemist said as Hot Rod handed Ultra Magnus the Allspark fragment. "I will return soon, Autobots" Optimus answered as he followed Vector Prime inside the ship, Magnus stopping Alchemist from entering as he said "oh yes, Alchemist. Vector Prime would like you to stay here"

"Why?"

"He wants you and Rodimus to work together to find the remaining pieces of the Allspark, and keep them out of Decepticon hands. And also, we'd like you to find out more about these organic natives. Oh, and this is my own suggestion. Just make sure Rodimus doesn't do anything stupid"

"Really? Wow, I can't believe this! It's gre-oh, uh, thank you, Ultra Magnus"

"I'll expect a report in twenty-one solar cycles. Congratulations, soldier" Ultra Magnus said as he saluted the young Autobot, Alchemist returning the salute as the ship took off. Wheeljack said "aren't you going with them?"

"Uh, no, Ultra Magnus says I'm staying here with you guys"

"That's great! Welcome to the crew, Alchemist!"

**Author's note: well, that's chapter seven. Sorry it took so long. I had to find a way to tie the story in to my upcoming one-shot Happy Birthday Cade! Also, what do you all think of the voice cast I've put at the end of the first chapter? Please leave your opinions in the reviews.**

**Johnpatgillespie.**


	8. Wreck-Gar

As they arrived on New Cybertron, Optimus was escorted to the Cybertronian council, and the head of the council, Alpha Trion.

"Optimus Prime. It is good to see you again, old friend" Trion said as the council came to order. Perceptor stood at the edge with a typing mechanism to write down what everyone was saying.

"Vector Prime, when you left New Cybertron, you did so with the decree that you would retrieve the Allspark, before it fell into Decepticon hands! I do not see the Allspark, so why have you returned?"

Vector Prime answered "Great Alpha Trion. I have returned with news of our allies of the planet Earth. The Allspark's energy was dispersed several stellar cycles ago!" prompting a gasp from the council. Zeta Major said "the Allspark cannot be destroyed! Without it, all hope is lost!" as Moonracer added _"Without-the-Allspark-the-Decepticons-will-take-over-all-of-New-Cybertron!-What-do-we-do-Zeta-Major?-Huh-What-do-we-do?-What-do-we-do?"_

"Calm down Moonracer. I should have known using some of Blurr's old parts to rebuild you wasn't a good idea" Perceptor said.

"Silence!" Alpha Trion ordered, before adding "now, Optimus Prime. Were you aware of the Allspark's destruction?"

"Yes, your honor" Optimus answered before handing over the fragment. "This piece of the Allspark was used by the Decepticons as a means of resurrecting Megatron"

"And is Megatron still online?"

Ultra Magnus said "Megatron has been rebuilt by the organic natives of Earth as Galvatron, the new Decepticon commander"

"If word of this Galvatron's return is to spread to the Decepticon rebels, New Cybertron will fall to ruin!" Alpha Trion said. "And where is the rest of the Allspark"

"On earth. Rodimus Prime searches for it now"

Back on Earth, the repaired Jackhammer arrived at an old landfill site. Cade and Hot Rod stepped out, followed by Prowl, Smokescreen, Hound, Wheeljack and Alchemist.

Alchemist said "so, Jackie's tracker says the Allspark fragment's around here somewhere" Hot Rod answering "alright. Me, Alchemist and Wheeljack'll go into the tunnels. Cade, you and Hound go with Smokescreen and Prowl" before Prowl said "Smokescreen, what are you doing!"

"Just getting some metal out of this truck" Smokescreen answered as he looked through a garbage truck.

Wheeljack and Alchemist followed Hot Rod into the tunnels under the site. Wheeljack said "the tracker's getting a spark-load of signals round here!"

"So we're gettin' close. Stay behind me!" Hot Rod ordered as they went closer into the tunnels, using their headlights to illuminate the way. Alchemist turned to his right and said "what's that glowing thing over there?" as he and Wheeljack ran over to the small blue light.

Wheeljack dug up the glowing rock, examining it and saying "holy spark! We got one! We got a fragment of the Allspark!"

"Careful Jackie! The energy's free. It's unstable!" Alchemist warned, before Smokescreen jumped in and said "hey, you guys found any-whoa!" before tripping over and crashing straight into Wheeljack. This caused Wheeljack to drop the fragment, causing it to bounce out of the tunnel. Hot Rod shouted "get it! Don't let it get damaged!" as they chased after it.

Prowl saw the fragment and said "is that what I think it is?" before it fell down a hill and landed in a pile of garbage.

Within this junkheap, there was a large orange motorcycle. When the Allspark landed on it, the motorcycle began to glow, before transforming into a silver and orange colored robot. The handlebars of the cycle became a helmet for the robot, who had markings on his face that resembled a beard and goatee.

He looked around and said "I am... uh, what am I?" before a piece of paper fell in his face. The robot read the note, saying "um, I am... high-fructose corn syrup, partially hydrogenated vegetable oil, artificial flavors. No that doesn't sound right! Ugh, there must be something in here that can tell me what I am!" before looking in a pile of garbage and pulling out a lamp-post, a wheel, and even a discarded bra, looking at the third and saying "nah, not my size. Can anybody help me find out what I am!"

Meanwhile, Hot Rod found Prowl and Smokescreen and said "Prowl, did you find the fragment?"

"I saw it go down that hill there!" Prowl answered, before Wheeljack said "hey guys, what's that?"

The new robot walked up the hill, tripping over and landing on a sign. The sign was a torn up poster for the film _Wreck-It-Ralph_, now just saying _Wreck_. The robot then found a torn up poster for the _Garbage Pail Kids_, now just saying _Gar_. The robot looked at the posters and smiled, loudly saying "I am Wreck-Gar!"

Cade followed the Autobots down the hill to where "Wreck-Gar" was, the new robot saying "hello! I am Wreck-Gar!"

"What the hell is he?" Cade asked, Smokescreen saying "I don't know, but he's giving off a ton of Allspark energy"

"I am Wreck-Gar. I give off a ton of Allspark energy!" Wreck-Gar said. Wheeljack observed the robot, seeing the Allspark fragment in his chest. He said "so, the Allspark created some new kind of Autobot?"

"I am Wreck-Gar. I am some new kind of Autobot!"

"I like this one!" Alchemist said.

"He's real naive, isn't he" Cade said, Wreck-Gar saying "I am Wreck-Gar. I am real naive!"


End file.
